I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bracket for mounting an automotive console to an automotive vehicle.
II. Description of Related Art
Many modern automotive vehicles include a console which extends upwardly between the driver and passenger seat of the automotive vehicle. The console typically includes various operating switches as well as storage compartments for the vehicle occupants.
In order to attach the automotive console to the vehicle, one or more mounting brackets extend between the vehicle floor and the console. These mounting brackets are secured both to the vehicle floor as well as to the console by fasteners in order to secure the console to the vehicle floor and thus to the automotive vehicle. Typically, the fastener which mounts the bracket to the console extends through a top surface of the console, typically within a storage compartment.
While these previously known mounting brackets have worked adequately for attaching the console to the vehicle where the automotive console protrudes only a relatively short distance above the vehicle floor, such mounting brackets provide inadequate support for taller consoles of the type used in some automotive vehicles. In particular, these previously known brackets have provided inadequate support for lateral forces imposed upon the console.
In order to provide adequate support between the console and the vehicle for the relatively tall automotive consoles, the previously known automotive consoles have included portions with increased wall thickness at the point of contact between the mounting bracket and the console. This, however, disadvantageously increases the manufacturing and material costs for the console.
A still further solution for mounting tall automotive consoles to the vehicle floor and for adequately providing support for the consoles against lateral forces has been to add additional brackets in between the console and the vehicle. This, however, disadvantageously increases the cost of the vehicle by not only the cost of the bracket itself, but also the installation cost for the bracket. Such additional brackets also disadvantageously increase the overall weight of the vehicle.